La prophétie des Cinq Elements
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: UA Une prophétie annoncée il y a plusieurs millénaires refait surface. Celle-ci parle de cinq adolescent. Mais lorsque deux de ses cinq adolescent font partit des Maraudeurs, que les trois autres sont des Serpentard, et qu'ils se haïssent alors que le destin de l'humanité est entre leurs mains...Tout sera beaucoup plus compliqué. EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Hello ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire qui devrait être plus longue que les précédentes (au moins une quinzaine de chapitres).

 **Prologue : Là où tout commence**

Il y a plusieurs millénaires, lorsque la Magie était encore neuve, une étrange prophétie fut annoncée :

 _ **Lorsque les dix milles années de séparation seront abolis**_

 _ **Les pouvoirs enfouis**_

 _ **Seront révéler**_

 _ **Pour tous les rassembler**_

 _ **Lorsque les cinq séparés**_

 _ **Se seront retrouvé**_

 _ **Le mal se réveillera**_

 _ **Celui qui, il y a plusieurs millénaires, les sépara**_

 _ **Les enfants de la Magie**_

 _ **Ceux qui rétabliront l'ordre défini**_

 _ **Ceux qui vaincront le Néant**_

 _ **Les Cinq Éléments**_

C'est alors que le destin de cinq adolescents se mit en marche. Ces cinq garçons qui ne se réuniraient que des milliers d'années plus tard.

Ceux que la prophétie désigna comme étant Les Cinq Éléments.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, en plus le 14 août c'est mon anniversaire et ça me ferais vraiment plaisir.

(Meu Nooonn, ce n'est pas du chantage, vous dites n'importe quoi, enfin. *s'en va en sifflotant*)


	2. Chap1

Voilà le premier chapitre, il y a beaucoup de dialogue pas très intéressant mais c'est nécessaire pour l'avancement de l'histoire. Les chapitres sont également très courts mais ils s'allongeront quand j'aurai vraiment posé les bases de l'histoire.

 **Chapitre 1 : Les dix milles ans écoulés**

Une dispute avait encore éclatée au 12 Square Grimmaurd. En effet, Bellatrix avait insulté Sirius une nouvelle fois, ce qui était fréquent depuis que celui-ci avait fugué, environ un an avant, et Regulus la gifla en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais dire du mal de son frère.

Le Serpentard quitta la table avec fracas, monta dans sa chambre puis redescendit avec son sac et passa la porte de la maison sous le regard incrédule de sa famille.

-Regulus, où vas-tu ? Revient ici tout de suite ! Hurla Walburga Black

\- Je m'en vais, j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre manie du Sang-Pur. Cracha-t-il, dégouté de leur comportement

-Hors de question, tu rejoindras les Mangemorts et fera honneur à notre famille.

-Si tu oses partir, tu seras renié ! Le menaça sa mère

-Je m'en fiche !

-Ho non, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cette maison !

Orion Black lança alors un _Doloris_ sur son fils, qui hurla mais avant qu'il ait pût comprendre quoi que ce soit, il transplana dans une ruelle sans savoir comment. Il ne savait pas transplaner car il n'avait pas dix-sept ans et n'avait donc pas passé son permis de transplanage.

Une fois remis du choc, il se décida à chercher un endroit où passer la nuit.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Alors qu'il traversait un parc du Londres moldu un gros chien noir lui fonça dessus avant de se transformer en humain.

-Siri' ?! Dit Regulus, estomaqué

\- Reg' ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je…Je viens d'être renié, j'ai refusé de rejoindre les Mangemorts.

-Ok… Je crois que j'ai avalé un truc périmé et que j'ai des hallucinations…

Mais alors que Regulus allait parler, un orage éclata, forçant les deux frères à se protégé dans une aire de jeux pour les enfants, en forme de cabane.

-Alors t'es sérieux, tu crois ne plus à la supériorité du Sang-Pur ?

-Je n'y croyais plus vraiment depuis pas mal de temps, surtout depuis que tu es partit, en fait.

-D'accord, et tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée.

-Alors vient chez moi, j'ai un appartement dans Londres, maintenant. Côté moldu, bien sûr.

Alors les deux frères partirent chez Sirius, en attendant de retourner à Poudlard, un mois après.

Sirius rentrerait alors en Septième Année et Regulus en Sixième Année, bien que jamais ils n'atteindraient Poudlard mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dans un endroit très lointain, si éloigné que personne ne connait son existence une voix que l'on dirait venu de l'univers même s'éleva, résonnant au cœur du cosmos.

 _ **Deux éléments se sont retrouvés. Dix milles ans se sont écoulés. Il est l'heure que le destin se mette en marche.**_

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et pour me dire :

\- Qui sont, d'après vous, les trois autres personnages qu'a choisis la prophétie

-Et quels éléments correspondent aux frères Black.


	3. Chap2

**Chapitre 2 : Il n'en reste qu'un**

Dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, des éclats de voix sortaient de l'appartement numéro 13. Tobias Rogue venait de rentré chez lui, passablement ivre, et avait commencé à hurlé sur sa femme.

Severus, qui était rentré de Poudlard à peu près un mois avant, décida d'intervenir et s'interposa entre ses parents.

Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire est d'augmenter la colère de son père, qui le gifla violement.

Voyant que sa mère ne ferait rien pour le défendre, il préféra s'enfuir. Courant jusqu'à sa chambre, il prit ses affaires et partit en passant par la fenêtre.

Se retrouvant à la rue en pleine nuit, sans toit et sans possibilité de faire de la magie, il choisit d'appeler le Magicobus et de se rendre chez son ami, Lucius Malefoy.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Une fois arrivé au manoir de la famille Malefoy, Severus fut accueilli par l'un des elfes de maison des Malefoys, qui court prévenir Lucius de son arrivée.

-Sev' ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vient, entre !

-Merci… Mon père est encore rentré ivre et à commencer à me frapper, du coup, je suis partit… Et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

-Stupide moldu ! Enfin bon… Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, mes parents sont en voyage jusqu'à Noël.

Lucius montra sa nouvelle chambre à Severus, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne.

Les deux amis passeraient donc tout le mois restant au manoir, avant que Severus retourne à Poudlard pour sa dernière année et que Lucius prenne son poste au Ministère.

Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne seraient présent le 1er Septembre, que ce soit devant les portes de Poudlard ou celles du Ministère de la Magie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dans un lieu inconnu, des moldus comme des sorciers, une voix d'outre-tombe se délia, résonnait au creux de l'univers.

 _ **Deux autres sont réunis. Le mal se réveillera. Il est tant que le cinquième descelle les pouvoirs enfouis.**_

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et pour me dire :

\- Qui est le cinquième.

-Et quels éléments correspondent aux deux Serpentards.


End file.
